Angel's Chaos
by Triad Card 844A
Summary: Vivi drags Zidane and Garnet on an adventure across many worlds in search of his love, Eiko. Vivi/Eiko pairing, I suppose. My first FF IX fic, please read and review!


Angel's Chaos  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy IX or any other character except myself. What, did you think any of the authors here own them?  
  
Note: This will be my first FF IX story ever. I have never played the game, I just read a lot of guides and a lot of stories. I have played most other Final Fantasies though, such as VI, VII, and VIII, but this is my first attempt at this. I was inspired by the Vivi/Eiko fics written on this site by good people like MageInTraining and Kawaii Vivi, so I am going to write a Viko fic, though it is a bit humourous.   
  
Author's note: All lines without a speaker will be the narrator.  
  
**********************************  
Chapter 1: Let's all go on a trip!  
**********************************  
  
It was the day after Zidane and Garnet was re-united with each other. Everyone was happy, well, except perhaps Eiko.  
  
Eiko: Hey, maybe I should just give up on Zidane. He seems so happy with Garnet.  
  
Zidane: I'm so happy with Garnet!  
  
See what I mean?  
  
Meanwhile, Vivi was pacing back and forth nervously.  
  
Vivi: Should I? Should I tell Eiko how I feel?  
  
Well, we'll let Vivi decide that.  
  
Anyway, now we see a sinister man cloaked in black who is sneaking around the castle.  
  
Sinister Man: I am sneaking around the castle for whatever reason the author wants. Ha ha ha ha!  
  
And now, the sinister man sneaks into Eiko's room.  
  
Eiko: Um, is someone there?  
  
Sinister Man: What, you're awake? That will make my job so much harder.  
  
And if you think that rape will actually occur, you must be one sick person!  
  
********************  
The next day . . . .  
********************  
  
Vivi: Good morning everyone!  
  
Garnet: You sure slept well.  
  
Vivi: I have a feeling that nothing bad will happen today. Plus, I finally found the courage to ask Eiko out.  
  
Zidane: Well, that's great!  
  
Steiner: Hey, I found a letter lying in front of Eiko's room.  
  
Vivi: Really? Let me see!  
  
Steiner: **reading letter** "Dear people who live in this place; I, the mysterious sinister man, have just kidnapped your friend Eiko. If you wish to see her again, please bring the following ransom items: A talking, dancing moogle; a ham sandwich; and three pieces of adamantine. Please deliver these items to 3180 Ancient City Dr., Ancient City, FF VII, ZIP code 91340."  
  
Vivi: How dare anyone kidnap my beloved Eiko?!?!  
  
Garnet: So, what do you propose to do?  
  
Vivi: Hey, let's all go on a trip!  
  
Steiner: Sorry, but Beatrix, Amarant, Freya, Quina, and I are all going on a picnic today.  
  
Quina: Many yummy yummies on picnic!  
  
Beatrix: We've got many sandwiches. Want some?  
  
Vivi: Sure! I'd like a ham sandwich.  
  
Quina: Here you go. Ham good yummy yummy.  
  
Vivi: Yes! Now all I need is a talking, dancing moogle and three pieces of adamantine. Zidane! Garnet! Let's go!  
  
Zidane: I knew I should have accepted the picnic offering. Now I have to go on a quest to rescue an annoying little girl.  
  
Vivi: Watch it!  
  
Garnet: Gee, its nice to see someone care so much. Zidane? Why don't you act like that?  
  
Zidane: Um . . . Let's just go now.  
  
*************************  
Later on, outside . . . .  
*************************  
  
Vivi: Where are all the moogles? There don't seem to be any moogles anywhere.  
  
Zidane: Maybe they were all killed off during a great big fire or something.  
  
Garnet: Oh, how sad!  
  
Zidane: Hey, I was just kidding. I doubt that all the moogles were killed off.  
  
Vivi: Hey, there's a dying moogle over there!  
  
Dying moogle: Help . . . . me . . . . .  
  
Garnet: Here. Curaga!  
  
Dying moogle: That's not helping! I am beyond help. I am not long for this world.  
  
Vivi: Can you tell us where the moogles are?  
  
Dying moogle: A sinister man came here and created a big fire . . . . now all of the moogles are dead . . . . cough cough.  
  
Vivi: Well, you're not dead yet, so can we use you for a ransom demand?  
  
Dying moogle: **not moving anymore**  
  
Zidane: Um, aren't moogles suppose to breathe? Cause this one seems to have stopped.  
  
Vivi: Now where are we suppose to get a moogle?  
  
Suddenly, the author appears! Behold, my self-insertion form, Nexis Parallax!  
  
Nexis: High everybody! Today, I am selling a dimentional teleporter! With this gadget, you can teleport to any other dimention!  
  
Vivi: Can it get us to a world with moogles?  
  
Nexis: Sure!   
  
Zidane: How much is it?  
  
Nexis: Only one ham sandwich!  
  
Zidane: OK. Here you go!  
  
Nexis: Thank you! Here's your little device! Bye! **flies away**  
  
Vivi: You idiot! That ham sandwich was part of the ransom demand! Now how are we going to pay for the ransom?  
  
Zidane: I have heard of a great sandwich maker in another dimention.  
  
Vivi: But first, we must get the talking moogle!  
  
Garnet: How about we go to another dimention that actually has moogles?  
  
Vivi: Let's go to the FF VI world!  
  
************************************  
In the FF VI's World of Ruin . . . .  
************************************  
  
Vivi: We are here! I hope you enjoyed your trip!  
  
Zidane: I think I'm gonna hurl . . . .  
  
Garnet: Hmmm, dimention travel has a strange effect on digestion.  
  
Zidane: Where's the bathroom?  
  
Garnet: Hey, look! There's a town over there, just across the desert!  
  
Vivi: Quick! To the Batmobile!  
  
Garnet: What?  
  
Vivi: I mean, let's just walk there.  
  
******************************  
In the town of Albrook . . . .  
******************************  
  
Vivi: Hi there, my good man. May I ask where the moogles are?  
  
Random Person: Moogle? There hasn't been a single moogle around here since Kefka wiped them all out a year ago.  
  
Vivi: Aw, man. You mean we came across three whole final fantasy games for nothing?  
  
Garnet: There has to be a moogle around here! I didn't come all this way just to see Zidane throw up.  
  
Zidane: Don't remind me . . . .  
  
Garnet: Let's just continue to ask around.  
  
A woman walks up to the trio.  
  
Woman: Hi. I heard that you are looking for a moogle. I used to travel around with a moogle, but I haven't seen it since a year ago, when Kefka ripped open the world. Would you like to help me find him?  
  
Vivi: Can he talk and dance?  
  
Woman: Sure! By the way, my name's Celes.  
  
Vivi: Hi. I'm Vivi, and this is Zidane and Garnet. We're from FF IX and are searching for a moogle, a ham sandwich, and three pieces of adamantine.  
  
Celes: Well, I'm searching for my friends who were separated after Kefka and his whole destroy-the-world campaign.  
  
Zidane: Well now, maybe we can help you defeat this "Kefka".  
  
Celes: Maybe.   
  
Garnet: I mean, how hard can it be to beat this "Kefka" guy?  
  
Zidane: Yeah, he couldn't be much more worse that Kuja . . . . could he?  
  
To Be Continued . . . . . He he he he . . . . .  
  
****************  
End of Chapter 1  
****************  
  
So, how do you like the start of my first FF IX fic? Please Review and tell me what you think. I envision that this series will be really long, so just be patient and wait for me to finish. Thanks! 


End file.
